Get it back
by Friend Killer96
Summary: Yet another One Shot. Please review or complete it if you want. If you want this to be a story, Please say so in the comments. Thank you :D


Hello everyone, I am back The reason why I am here is because well, looking back at all my other stories... kind of made me feel ashamed of ever writing that, so I am going to re-deem my self (even though I doubt that is possible) I have gotten better at writing and Since Gostofinu has started writing again... I decided to also, in my free time Ofc. Anyway, please forget I ever wrote those other stories... they were just BAD. Anyway... I'll shut up now, and sorry if there is any spelling, grammar, etc mistakes in this ONE SHOT because I just fresh restored my computer and lost a lot of things... Okay time for me to shut up now. See ya!

Note: This one shot doesn't follow chronological order. It does jump around from time perid to time period.

PS. If you want me to make this a story, please ask!

U.N.S.C. Wind Power Facility, Present day. 30 minutes outside of Rio.

A man with a Cobalt blue t-shirt with yellow stripes walked up to a woman wearing a teal jacket looking at the wind power generators.

"Looking for something?" The man asked. The woman turned around and looked at him.

"Leads, information, anything. You said he had been through here, right?" She asked in a serious tone.

"well, yeah, but that was ages ago." the man replied. The woman now turned around and looked at him in the eyes.

"Then look closely. Don't tell me hanging around these morons has turned you soft" She said.

Two men croutching around the corner were over hearing their convorsation. One wore a cyan t-shirt and blue jeans to match. The other wore Cobalt blue t-shirt with Black stripes and black pants.

"Hey, she said morons. That's us!" The man in the cyan t-shirt said.

Joseph, shut up. Let me listen.

"He was attempting to transfer energy from these turbins into this weird container. We think it was the only way he could heep his equipment running." The man in the Combalt blue t-shite with the gold stripes said.

The woman in the teal jacket sighed and turned around.

"Poor Jewel. We put her through so much. Then she had it." She said.

"Carolina, it wasn't your fault." He said to her.

"But it was my actions that caused it" she said in a more serious tone than before.

"None of us could've known what would happen."

"Yeah? Well sometimes I'm not so sure," She said walking closer to him.

"What?" He asked.

"We were told that the Macaws were Specifically chosenfor each of us."

"Alex was chosen for Blu, Joseph had Pedro, But Jewel... Was mine"

"What are you saying?" He asked suspiciously.

"You really think Tulio didn't know what would happen?" She asked walking away from him again.

"Carolina, that's ridiculous!"

"He always had his litle experiments. He just... forgot to take a few extra variables into account."

"And what about now? The whole world thinks you're dead! Do you think he knows you're comming for him?"

"Yes. I do." She simply said "And for once... I look foward to proving him right"

"Tulio was always hard on you."

"Dude, he said "hard on"" Joseph said.

"Sh-shh! Shut up! They're going to hear you." Josephs Partner said.

"He was hard on all of us" Carolina said.

"Oh come on! You gotta let me have that one!" Joseph said in the back ground"

"Quiet! You're gonna give away our position!"

"Psh! I've got about five positions in mind for her." Joseph said as he smirked.

"Joseph! I'm serious!"

"Yeah, you're right. But you have to admit... he was also pretty hard on himself" The man in the cobalt t-shirt and yellow stripes said.

"That's it. I'm doing it." Joseph said. As he got up he yelled "She said "HARD ON!" Get I-"

Carolina got get pistol out and shot at Joseph, missing but hitting the wall right next to him. As Joseph ducked out of the way for safety he yelled "WHOA! Same teams! Same teams!"

"What are you doing here?" Carolina asked.

"Look Carolina, we just wanted Information." Josephs Partner said.

"Jared?" The man in the cobalt t-shirt and gold stripes asked.

"Look, If we actually are going to go to rio and get those birds back, the least you can do is fill us in." Jared said.

"Oh I'll fill her in!" Joseph said. As carolina pointed the pistol at Joseph... He shut his mouth.

"You and your friend are on a need-to-know basis, and right now, you don't need to know anything" Carolina said walking close to them.

"Jesus, you are worst than him" Jared said.

"GET OUT!" Carolina yelled.

"Fine! We're leaving already."

"Carolina, you've got to calm down."

"Don't tell me how to lead my team, David. Now, sweep the area and report back to me when you're done." Carolina said walking out of the building.

"On it, boss" David said with a hint of sarcasm.

Rio, Dr. Monteiro's Aviary; 6 years before the event

"Hey Jewel?" Blu called for his mate. "Jewe-"

"Yeah Blu? Jewel called interupting him

"Where are you?" He asked climbing out of the fake artificial hollow.

"I am next to the water fall, sitting on the ground, because well... you know... I can't exactly fly yet." Jewel daid the last part with a hint of sarcasm in it.

Blu flew to the artificial waterfall and fat next to Jewel.

"Tulio said 2 weeks, Just 2 weeks and you'll be in the jungle again... But this time, with me"

"I know, And that day I can't wait for that day. I can't wait to be with you forever." after finishing her sentence, she leaned in for a kiss. Right as they were about to kiss, 2 people dropped through the ceiling attached to roaps which were connected to a helicopter. They eached grabbed a Macaw and the helicopter took off west into the sky.

A/N: Want me to finish this story? Want to finish it your self? It is up to you. Please Comment if you want.


End file.
